The Diamond Dog and The Bohemian
by Riley Johnson
Summary: Christian and Satine's best friends get together and have "relations" (can you guess where this is leading?) Pretty funny! Check it out!
1. The Beginning of It All

Disclaimer: I don't own Christian, Satine, Toulouse, etc. but I do own Ben and Rachael  
  
Author's note: forgive my spelling and I can't do Toulouse's lisp (sorry)  
  
  
  
  
  
Benjamin Coupmount climbed out of the train. Paris. He had made it. He was here. It was 1899 and Ben had come to be a part of the Bohemian revolution. He had come to write or act or sing or whatever he was needed for.  
  
Two years ago, Ben had become friends with an Argentinean. He never knew his name, but knew he suffered from Narcolepsy and lived in Montmartre. That was where Ben was headed. He was curious to check out the Moulin Rouge, the local nightclub in Montmartre. The Argentinean had told him many things of Harold Zidler and his Diamond Dogs.  
  
"But first things first," thought Ben to himself. "Let's try to find the Argentinean. Ben was lucky. A few hours later, he was in the Argentineans room. Ben had met Toulouse, Satie, the doctor, and Audrey who were all working on a show for the Moulin Rouge called Spectacular Spectacular. This would be staring the Sparkling Diamond of the Moulin Rouge, Satine.  
  
As soon as Ben had been introduced, Toulouse offered him a glass of absinthe.  
  
"Absinthe? I've never tried it before," said Ben.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything!" said Toulouse.  
  
That was the first of many times Ben would be corrupted here. He started to see things differently. The Bohemians would not yet take him to the Moulin Rouge. They feared he wasn't quite ready for it yet although he tried to tell them otherwise.  
  
About a month or so after Ben's arrival, came Christian, the writer. He believed in the Bohemian ideas: truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things, love. He, like Ben, was a true Bohemian at heart. Ben and Christian had immediately become good friends. Since Audrey had quit writing the show, Toulouse decided to take them all to the Moulin Rouge to get Satine to insist to Zidler that Christian write Spectacular Spectacular. But first, Christian had to have his first glass of absinthe.  
  
  
  
"The hills are alive, with the sound of music!" sang the Green Fairy. And they were off to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
  
  
The Can-Can! So many girls! Ben couldn't believe it. The Moulin Rouge was definitely the place to be.  
  
Ben couldn't help but notice one Diamond Dog watching their table intently. She was dressed as a fairy (not a green one), and looking quite beautiful.  
  
"Toulouse, who is that?" asked Ben, pointing to the girl. But at the same time, something else had happened.  
  
"It's her, the Sparkling Diamond!" Toulouse whispered.  
  
"Wha…?" Ben was confused. That couldn't be…Oh! Toulouse thought he meant Satine, the girl on the trapeze!  
  
She began to sing a song, losing all men's minds. They all watched Satine. Except Ben. He concentrated on the girl. He wanted to know who she was.  
  
She kept moving around the room during Satine's song. At some points she went behind a group of men and couldn't be seen. At one point, Ben looked over at Christian and saw he couldn't take his eyes off of Satine.  
  
As her song ended, she came up to their table and Christian.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me," she told him.  
  
"Yes, yes," said Christian, breathlessly.  
  
Wait! There was the girl! She was coming closer now. Ten feet away, then five.  
  
Satine dragged Christian away and they began to dance. Ben started to watch them.  
  
Then, the girl was right in front of him, blocking his view.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" she asked innocently, with a hint of something devilish behind it.  
  
"I don't know. I can't really dance," Ben responded.  
  
"Of course he does!" said Toulouse, winking at the girl. So she dragged Ben out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Ben asked her, while dancing, quite naughtily.  
  
"I'm a Diamond Dog, a courtesan," she responded.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"The Fairy."  
  
"No, not your costume name, your real name!"  
  
"Why do you need to know?"  
  
"Why not? And are you always this difficult?"  
  
She nodded and said, "My name is Rachael, Rachael Chapet." She smiled at him and his heart melted. "Oh god, no," he thought, "I can't fall in love with a woman who sells herself. No, no, no, no, no." But was it too late? 


	2. Can't Fall In Love With A Courtesan

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the real Moulin Rouge characters (darn!) but I did create Ben and Rachael  
  
Author's Note: This still takes place the night Christian first went to the Moulin Rouge  
  
  
  
"Diamonds, diamonds! Square cut or pear shaped, these rocks wont lose their shape! Diamonds, are a girls best…" Satine was singing.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped and fell to the floor. One of the dancers, Chocolat, caught her. Rachael had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"I better go," she told Ben. And he saw her disappear backstage.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Christian.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine," said Toulouse, but Ben saw a look of worry on his face.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE BACKSTAGE:  
  
Rachael hurried along. She knew where they would take Satine. If anything happened to her…  
  
Satine was Rachael's best friend. When Rachael first came to the Moulin Rouge 4 years ago, she was lonely and didn't have a friend in the world.  
  
Then Satine had introduced herself and they instantly became inseparable. Satine had then introduced Rachael to her Bohemian friends, Toulouse, the Argentinean, Satie, and the doctor. Satine's friends had become Rachael's friends.  
  
Now Rachael was almost worried for her friend's life.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" she demanded when she entered the room. The other dancers looked up startled.  
  
"Shh, child" scolded Marie. Marie poured some liquid into Satine's mouth and she woke up.  
  
"Oh, Marie," she whispered. "These…silly costumes." Satine started to cough. Then she rested on the bed. Marie got a strong look of worry on her face. Rachael got a bad feeling.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Christian was lucky. He had just gotten here, just met Satine, and was already going up to the famous elephant. Even Toulouse was surprised.  
  
Toulouse was curious and stated they should spy on Christian and Satine, "to look out for his well-being". So Ben and the other four Bohemians climbed up to the top of the elephant. They all held Toulouse by his ankles and put him over the edge to peek through the windows.  
  
A few minutes later Toulouse shouted up, "He's got a huge talent!" Ben and the three Bohemians sniggered. "Wonderful of Toulouse to share that," thought Ben, sarcastically.  
  
They kept Toulouse dangling there for a while until he motioned to let him up. They found out why when they heard Christian's voice singing, "My gift is my song!" He went on to sing then after a minute or two, they came flying right out of the window.  
  
They could tell that Christian was winning Satine's heart. The two spun around and around and Toulouse shouted, "Look's like he got the job!"  
  
That's when Ben saw someone down in the garden. He quickly noticed it was Rachael. Ben quietly slipped away from the Bohemians who right away had gone back to spying on Christian and Satine.  
  
As Ben dropped to the ground he could hear Rachael talking to herself. Ben thought it best not to disturb her, especially when he realized she was talking about him!  
  
"Why, now, why?" she was saying. "This is the first time in all of my four years of being here. Harold would kill me, or send me to the streets. Then he comes, and changes everything around. I'm a courtesan! I'm not allowed to fall in love!"  
  
She was in love? With who? Duh, Ben. She's in love with you.  
  
"I don't understand. I don't even know his name." Ben for all his trying not to be found stepped on a small tree branch that snapped, loudly.  
  
"Whose there?" Rachael asked shakily. She gasped as Ben stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, it's you," she said.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to."  
  
"That's ok. Um, how much did you hear me say?"  
  
"Oh, uh, don't think I was like spying on you or anything but I only heard that you didn't know my name."  
  
"Oh, good. So what is it?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Your name, silly."  
  
"Oh, my name is Ben Coupmount."  
  
"Well, hi then Ben," she smiled.  
  
"Hi," he smiled back. No, he reminded himself, no feelings for this girl. She's a courtesan, she can't fall in love with you and you can't fall in love with her. Ben put up a mental barrier between them then and there.  
  
"What were you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, we, the Bohemians and I, were uh, watching, Satine and Christian."  
  
"Christian? Is that his name? We only knew him as the Duke."  
  
"The Duke? No Christian isn't a duke, he's a writer."  
  
"A writer? Not a duke? Oh no! Satine will be furious! She thinks he's the Duke and she is going to seduce him!"  
  
"Oh, is that why she tried to rip his clothes off?"  
  
"Well, I would guess so. Come on we have to make sure the real duke doesn't show up." With that, Rachael grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him toward the elephant.  
  
A few minutes later though, they found they were too late as they came across Zidler walking down the hall.  
  
"Dear child!" he said when he saw Rachael, "What are you doing here? Satine is already in there with the duke, you can't speak to her at the moment."  
  
"Oh nothing of importance, Harold!" she said quickly. "And I'm not here to see Satine."  
  
"Whose that with you dear?" he asked.  
  
"Oh just a famous, uh, actor."  
  
"Oh, well monsieur how do you do? I am Harold Zidler, owner of Moulin Rouge, and you have with you one of our best and youngest courtesans."  
  
"Hello, I've uh heard about the new play you are going to put on here and I came to check it out," said Ben, thinking quickly, knowing Zidler wondered why exactly he was here.  
  
"Perfect. But you know try outs aren't for a while, but I'm sure that Rachael will keep you busy. Now, I must go. Good bye my dear and monsieur."  
  
"Goodbye, Harold!" And Zidler left down the hallway.  
  
"Best and youngest?" Ben asked Rachael. She smiled sheepishly and blushed.  
  
"Come on," she said, "let's get out of here." 


	3. Ben's Place

Disclaimer: I swear, how many times do ya need to hear how these people aren't mine and make me feel bad? Oh wait, the two best characters, Ben and Rachael, are mine!  
  
  
  
Rachael didn't know where to take Ben. She knew she wanted to hang out with him, but she couldn't go to her place. It was way to messy from last night with that one guy.  
  
As if reading her mind (but thank God he couldn't), Ben suggested they go to his place.  
  
"Great," said Rachael. So they made their way over to his place, small but efficient, as Ben said.  
  
"Efficient for what?" asked Rachael.  
  
Ben blushed but said, "Well I haven't really gotten a chance to test it yet."  
  
"Well then you cant know if its efficient or not!"  
  
"Your right. Oh well, guess we'll never know."  
  
"And why not, Mr. Coupmount?"  
  
"Because, Miss Chapet, I don't have any money."  
  
"Well damn me for being a courtesan, eh?"  
  
"I'll say. Jesus! I need a job!" Rachael laughed. Then looked at Ben, who was picking up his place a little. He looked so cute and pure that Rachael couldn't help but smile. What was this? Rachael didn't know but she got a light feeling. "No," she murmured to herself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ben.  
  
"Oh? I was just saying that you uh didn't need to pick up for me."  
  
"Who said I was picking up for you?" Rachael went up and kicked him. But, he grabbed her leg and she fell on his bed. He climbed on top of her and held her down.  
  
"Oh no Ben. You cant do that, you don't have any money."  
  
"Who cares about money? I can always pay you back when I have some."  
  
"Or, I'll give you a free go, to 'test' me out, huh?"  
  
"Oooh, that'd be good." Ben leaned down and kissed her. They started to make the kiss deeper, but didn't get too far. They both realized at the same time that they had already fallen for each other, which they couldn't do and having sex wouldn't make it any better.  
  
"I better go," said Rachael after they pulled apart.  
  
"Probably a good idea," said Ben.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok sorry that was such a short chapter but it's like 2:30 a.m. and I'm really tired. I'll write a longer one next chapter. So sorry if this one seems really messed up. I don't think right this tired. 


	4. Absinthe and Sheets

Disclaimer: Yes, here it is again, the part where I tell you that Ben, Rachael, and the plot are mine while everything else isn't.  
  
A/N: ok, so last time I said I'd try to write a longer chapter, so I'm trying. Thank you, now read on…  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachael stood up to leave. "Maybe I'll see you around," she told Ben. He nodded and walked her to the door.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
She walked down to the street. Maybe she'd go check with Marie on how Satine was when she left to go to the duke, er, Christian.  
  
As she was walking in the garden, she heard two people singing on top of the elephant. As she listened, she realized it was Christian and Satine. (A/N: yes, if you think about it, she would be able to tell. She obviously knows Satine's voice, and lets say she heard Christian sing "Your Song". Remember she was in the garden, so if the Bohemians heard it she would have to. Anywho…)  
  
"I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me!" sang Christian.  
  
The only way of lovin' me baby is to pay a lovely fee," sang Satine.  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Rachael thought.  
  
(A/N: ok, ok, I know I'm interrupting again, so shoot me. Well I'm hoping you know who sang what lines during the Elephant Love Melody, so I wont put 'sang Christian/Satine' and Rachael's thoughts will be italicized, so I don't have to keep putting 'thought Rachael'. Ok that's all. Sorry.)  
  
"Just one night, give me just one night!"  
  
I should have given Ben one night…  
  
"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!"  
  
Satine's right, though, Ben couldn't pay…  
  
"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"  
  
"You crazy fool, I won't give into you."  
  
Satine! Stop being so mean to him!  
  
"Don't…leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."  
  
You tell her Christian! Wait, what the hell am I saying? That's what I'm doing to Ben!  
  
"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."  
  
"I look around me, and I see it isn't so, oh no."  
  
I'm never tired of love songs…oh, Ben, what should I do?  
  
"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go! Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly on a mountain high!"  
  
That's so romantic…hmmm…  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away for one happy day!"  
  
"We could be heroes! Just for one day!"  
  
"You, you will be mean!"  
  
What if Ben is mean? What would I do?  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time!"  
  
I probably would. Oh wait, I already almost do. Speaking of which, I need to get more absinthe…  
  
"We should be lovers!"  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
We can't. Harold forbids it. Damn.  
  
"We should be lovers and that's a fact."  
  
"Though nothing would keep us together…"  
  
"We could steal time, just for one day."  
  
Now they were singing together: "We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes!"  
  
"Just because I will always love you!"  
  
"I can't help loving…"  
  
"You!"  
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"  
  
Oh, if only Ben felt the same way. But no, that can't happen. Harold will kill me. I hope he doesn't find out about Satine and Christian or he'll go ballistic! Ohh, my head hurts! I need more ABSINTHE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben wished that Rachael felt the same way about him as he did about her. If only she did…everything would be okay.  
  
He had been listening to Christian and Satine's song from the window. If only he could have the same effect on women that Christian had on Satine. But Ben wasn't thinking about just any old girl. He was thinking about Rachael.  
  
He knew she wasn't supposed to love, but he couldn't help wishing she loved him. Ben couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't normally a drinker, but ever since Toulouse made him have some absinthe, he had been hooked to the stuff.  
  
Ben went to look for some more but all he found was empty bottles. It looked like he'd have to go get some more. Not tonight though, he was too tired. So Ben stripped, and got into his bed. He immediately fell asleep. Yes tomorrow he'd venture out onto the streets, get some more absinthe and think about what to do about his love for Rachael, the girl he wasn't allowed. Tomorrow…  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Rachael rolled over, and groaned as her head hit the table. It looked like she had fallen out of bed again. She had a problem with that. Anymore she always woke up with bumps on her head. She really should move that table.  
  
"Oh, maybe later," she told herself. That's what she always said, everyday. She just never got around to actually moving it.  
  
She sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep with all her clothes still on. Being the lazy girl she was, she looked at this in a positive way saying, "well, at least now I don't have to get dressed. Now, down to business. Oh, yes, I need to go get more absinthe. Hope Marie won't mind me being gone before she wakes up again."  
  
She got up and opened the door.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Marie! You scared me!"  
  
"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, dear," said Marie.  
  
"Marie, I need to go out for a little bit."  
  
"Not until you get freshened up. If I'm not mistaken, those are the clothes you had on yesterday."  
  
"Oh, Marie, no one cares! Now I'm going, I'll be back soon!" And she left.  
  
As she walked towards the bar to get some more absinthe, she noticed she attracted many stares from the male population. Going outside certainly was fun!  
  
It took her no time at all to get where she needed to go and buy what she came from. When she got back outside, she couldn't help but notice how close she was to Ben's place.  
  
"Hmm…I'm sure Ben won't mind me coming over to share a little absinthe with him," she thought. So that's what she did.  
  
When she came to his door, she thought about being polite for once and actually knocking, but decided against it. It was only Ben after all. She felt like she had known him for years, even though it had only been one night.  
  
Rachael opened the door, not surprised to find it unlocked. She quickly scanned the room. It looked like he had been looking for something. Perhaps some absinthe being there were about a dozen empty bottles thrown about. She looked over at the bed and saw Ben curled up, sleeping peacefully, in it.  
  
As she walked closer, she noticed something else. Ben wasn't wearing any clothing at all. This interested Rachael. The sheets had been curled around him, like he had tossed and turned all night. They were hiding the thing that Rachael was most interested in. She was right beside his bed, about to lean closer, when he moved. He had kicked his leg out and had accidentally tripped Rachael who came tumbling down beside him on the bed. They both screamed.  
  
"Rachael! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to see if you wanted to share a drink!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ben suddenly realized he was naked, and that the sheets had come off of him while they were screaming. He tried to move so they covered him again, but they were all bunched up and wouldn't move. So Rachael ended up getting a pretty good look at his excellent… abs. (A/N: what'd you think she was looking for?) She also happened to notice something else. Ben saw her looking and turned bright red.  
  
"Ben, it's ok. It's not like I haven't seen 'em before."  
  
"Yeah, but this is me we're talking about."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I just met you last night!"  
  
"Ben!" she cried. "Like it matters. So do you? Or should I go?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening to me?!"  
  
"No, sorry, but I was trying to put something on." Rachael rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because it's cold!" he argued. "Anyway, so umm…" he noticed the new absinthe bottles. Rachael laughed. "What?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the green drink.  
  
"I was just thinking that with the look your giving that absinthe, I could strip for you and you wouldn't even notice."  
  
"Oh, no, you're wrong. I'd notice if you started striping. Don't worry." She laughed again.  
  
"So I suppose you want some?" He nodded and smiled at Rachael. She just grinned. His sheets had come off again and he hadn't noticed. 


	5. The Strangley Amusing Chapter

Disclaimer: yes, yes, of course, Ben and Rachael are mine and so is their side of the plot but everything else isn't.  
  
A/N: I am spelling Rachael's name the way I am because it's the cool fun way. yeah so like last time, during the Elephant Love Melody, I said Rachael's thoughts would be italicized, but that didn't work so sorry! And wasn't last chapter just the funnest!! Let's get back to where we left off…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you grinning at me like that?" asked Ben.  
  
"No reason," said Rachael.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Christian came flying into the room almost colliding with the absinthe bottles. He looked around and noticed Rachael.  
  
"Uh, hi," he said. Then he saw Ben, and the sheets that didn't cover his nakedness. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ben. Christian jerked his head down, so Ben looked down. "AHHHH!" he screamed and got really red. This time he didn't take time to mess with the sheets and ran into the bathroom. Rachael giggled.  
  
"So, who are you?" asked Christian.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Rachael Chapet, best friend of Satine, the Sparkling Diamond."  
  
"Your Satine's best friend? Are you the one that works at the Moulin Rouge?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Oh, uh, hi. And are you sure I didn't walk in on anything?"  
  
"I'm sure. Ben doesn't want anything to happen between us." Christian gave her a confused look. "Oh, long story! No time to explain! I have to go, um, here," she handed Christian and absinthe bottle, "give this to Ben for me when he comes out."  
  
"Ok, um, bye then," said Christian.  
  
"Bye," and Rachael ran out the door.  
  
Ben came out of the bathroom a second later with his trousers on. "Hey, where did Rachael go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. She kind of just left. But she told me to give this to you," said Christian and held out the absinthe bottle.  
  
"Great, now I don't have to buy any yet with my non-existent money."  
  
"Yeah, so I wanted to tell you that Satine got me the job of writing Spectacular Spectacular…"  
  
"Oh that's great!"  
  
"And we need some male voices, so if you want to try out. I know you want to be an actor…"  
  
"I want to be anything. As long as I make money."  
  
"So you can pay to have Rachael? You should just sing and have her fall in love with you. That's what I did to Satine."  
  
"What? Why would I need to pay her? Why would I want her to fall in love with me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I just thought you didn't want anything to happen between you because you didn't have money to pay her," explained Christian.  
  
'Where did you get the idea that I didn't want anything to happen?"  
  
"From Rachael. That's what she said to me when I was making sure I didn't walk in on something…"  
  
"Rachael said that?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't really know what she meant…" But Ben was already out the door. "Hey Ben? You might want a shirt!" called Christian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben hadn't heard Christian. He was running down the hall hoping to catch up with Rachael. Luckily he did, on the stairs. "Rachael! Rachael, wait!"  
  
She turned around and noticing Ben asked, "What?"  
  
"I was wondering why you thought that I didn't want anything to happen between us."  
  
"Is that it? That's what you stopped me for?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ben! Isn't it obvious? I mean you don't want anything to happen between us. You said so yourself."  
  
"Well, yeah, it's just that, well, you're a courtesan. You sell your love to men. Men who can afford it, anyway."  
  
"Does that matter? Just because I'm a courtesan, I can't love someone? Satine thought so too, but then she met Christian, and fell in love with him."  
  
"But that's Christian and Satine. Not us. I don't know if we could work it out."  
  
"Work what out? God, Ben, can't you see I don't have any idea what to do about this?"  
  
"What to do about what exactly? What are you saying?"  
  
"Ben, I don't care if I'm not allowed to love because of the job I have. Love just happens. You can't control it, so don't even try. I don't really know how to say this…"  
  
"Rachael, I know I'm technically not supposed to, but I do love you. But I can't let myself because…well, too put it bluntly, I'd see you with another man, and get jealous."  
  
"Then I don't have to be with another man!"  
  
"But your job…it requires you to be with a man…?"  
  
"I can be with you!"  
  
"…a man who can PAY, Rachael. You know I can't."  
  
"Yes, but we could pretend. Just let Harold think that you're paying me even though you aren't. He already thinks you're a rich and famous actor. It's perfect!"  
  
"But anything could go wrong…"  
  
"You don't see Christian worrying do you? In fact, he looks quite happy."  
  
"Oh, fine I suppose we can try."  
  
"Wonderful! I love you, Ben."  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks." Rachael was almost hurt. He didn't say I love you back. Yet he had agreed to pretend he was paying her so they could be together. It was puzzling.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't I say anything back, Toulouse?" asked Ben. He had been talking with Toulouse for a while now, ever since Rachael said she had to get back or Marie would kill her.  
  
"I'm not sure, but maybe you were scared to," responded Toulouse.  
  
"I think I scared her off. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Don't be silly. Just because you didn't say anything back doesn't mean she will hate you. You just weren't ready yet. If she acts weird, explain it to her."  
  
"Thanks, Toulouse. I better go. I know Christian wants to talk to you about playing the magical sitar." Ben got up and left. He felt a bit happier. He wondered where Rachael was. He never did find out where she lived at. Maybe Satine would know. But he didn't know where Satine was either. While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry," they said at the same time. Ben looked up. Zidler.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness I found you!" exclaimed Zidler. "I wanted to talk to you about your tryouts. They went perfectly and you are in the play! Oh, yes, Rachael was wondering where you were and told me if I found you to send you to her room."  
  
"Ok, great. Um…where exactly does she live?" asked Ben.  
  
"Oh, yes! Silly me! Here," Zidler points to a small building near the Moulin Rouge. "She lives right in there, 3rd floor, room 303."  
  
"Thanks," said Ben.  
  
"No problem! Better hurry now! Best not to keep her waiting!" said Zidler with a wave, and he walked off.  
  
"That was sort of strange," thought Ben to himself. SO, now that he new where Racheal lived, he started to head over there.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: yes I know that chapter was strange. Sorry. I have big plans!! (devilish smirk)  
  
I want to thank my reviewers: Sparkling Diamond Satine, stupidbooger(), and Crystal187  
  
Thank you much!  
  
And to the rest of you: see that nice big blue button at the bottom that says "click here to submit review" click it now please. Thank you much!! 


	6. Drunken Girls and Unwelcome Entrances

Disclaimer: oh, come on, you should already know this!  
  
A/N: In this chapter, Ben goes to Rachael's, Rachael goes to Ben's, and Christian enters and sees… la la la. You'll find out if you start reading!! OH, yeah, I think I'll start doing different characters POV. It makes it easier for me. Ok, I'm done so read and REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Ben's POV~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder why Rachael wants to see me? I wonder if she wonders why I wondered that I didn't tell her I loved her? Whoa, I just confused myself! Ok, well maybe I should shut up and knock.  
  
There I stood, if front of her door, motionless. Why didn't I knock? Oh god, I was nervous. Why? Ok, Ben, take a deep breath…  
  
I knocked. Nothing. No voice no movement. I knocked again. Then I heard a faint "WHAT?!" Ok so it wasn't that faint!  
  
The door opened and there was Rachael in nothing but a small corset. She was beautiful. Just look at those legs!! They were nice and long and… Ok, stop staring Ben.  
  
"Umm, Zidler said you wanted to see me?" I told her. She nodded, took a step backwards and almost fell over. "Are you ok?" I asked her. Then I noticed a glass filled with a green drink in her hand. Absinthe. She was drunk. Then she hiccupped.  
  
"Whoops!" she said. "I feel a little…fai…nt. So, what…do you wanna do?"  
  
"I thought you would know?"  
  
"Oh? Well…I dunno. How about some…ab…absinthe?" she hiccupped.  
  
"How about no. How much have you had?" She held up the bottle and I noticed a little more than half of it was gone. "Rachael!"  
  
"I don't feel…so gre…gra… well!"  
  
"No wonder! You had half a bottle of this stuff?! In one sitting?!" I noticed she looked a little green. "Rachael? Are you sure you're…"  
  
I never finished my sentence because Rachael went, "ACKKKKK!" and threw up all over my shirt.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! EWWWW! RACHAEL THAT'S GROSS!!" My shirt was covered in her puke and unsurprisingly, it was green.  
  
Then we heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Rachael?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Rachael's POV~~~~~~~  
  
"Rachael?" It was Marie. Shoot, if she found me drunk, she and Harold would throw me out onto the streets! "Rachael? We have a show to do in one hour! You need to get your costume on!"  
  
I was doomed. Any second now and Marie would walk in, see me drunk and see Ben.  
  
…Ben, he looked furious. After all, I had just thrown up on him. A great way to start a relationship.  
  
I was so freaked out by what was happing, and being really drunk, that I passed out right on the floor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Ben's POV~~~~~~~  
  
Rachael looked at me and passed out. Oh god. What was I supposed to do? Someone was knocking on the door, Rachael was passed out, and I, who had puke all over me, was lost as to what to do.  
  
Surely they wouldn't want me in here. I had a sudden idea. It might not work but I had to try. I took off my shirt and threw it across the room. Then I picked Rachael up and moved her to the bed. I did all this very quickly. Lucky I did because three seconds later, Marie came into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded. She looked around the room, noticed Rachael in bed, and me without a shirt on, and I guess thought we had been doing something.  
  
"Uh, she's very tired," I told Marie while nodding towards Rachael.  
  
"I could imagine. Tell her for me, she doesn't have to do the show tonight. Oh, and you can stay with her. But please, take her somewhere else. She doesn't like doing it here much."  
  
I got the hint. Marie didn't want us doing our 'business' here where anybody could walk in. Marie must have seen this because she nodded and left the room. Now, I just had to get Rachael up and take her somewhere else. The second part was easy. I could take her to my place. But how was I going to get her up? This would take some consideration.  
  
  
  
2 HOURS LATER:  
  
~~~~~~~Rachael's POV~~~~~~~  
  
My head hurt really badly. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't and ended up sinking back to the bed. Bed? Whose bed? I thought I passed out on the floor. I opened my eyes a bit and realized I was only wearing a corset and that this wasn't my place. Where was I?  
  
I heard someone whistling softly. Then Ben came into the room, wearing no shirt. Ben? What's he doing here? Why isn't he wearing a shirt? Does this mean I'm at his place?  
  
"How do you feel?" Ben asked me. He obviously realized I was awake.  
  
"My head hurts…a lot," I told him.  
  
"That's to be expected. After all, you were quite drunk. Well, at least I needed to clean that shirt anyway."  
  
"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered. Throwing up…on him…Marie…Marie! Did she find me? What had happened?  
  
"What happened?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, Marie came in the room and told me to take you somewhere else, so I brought you here."  
  
"Why did she tell you that?" And Ben proceeded to tell me what had happened.  
  
"She actually thought we had been doing something?" I laughed. Ben nodded. "No offense, but I can't imagine us actually doing it."  
  
"You can't? Even though we almost did one time?"  
  
"You know we cant, you don't have any money!"  
  
"Who cares about money! You said yourself we were going to pretend that I'm paying you so we could be together. But, I don't see us together yet."  
  
"Well…you haven't tried to get me in bed yet!"  
  
"Well, I never see you and the first time I did when we could, you were drunk!"  
  
"But I'm not now and I don't see you making any moves whatsoever!"  
  
"Who says I'm not?"  
  
"You aren't! We're just sitting here fighting when we could be doing more interesting things!"  
  
"Who says I don't fight with girls before I try to make moves on them?"  
  
"Who says you ever even been with a girl before?!"  
  
"…That was mean," Ben said sadly. "I'm not going to kiss you now."  
  
"Oh, darn, biggest disappointment of my life," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get sarcastic with me missy."  
  
"Missy? Me? What a sense of no humor!"  
  
"Ever look in a mirror and say that?"  
  
"Do you even own a mirror?"  
  
"I'm not that poor!"  
  
I was quiet for a second. "Why do we always end up arguing?"  
  
"Because…we want to do it so badly, but we're too scared to start, so that's how we pass time."  
  
"I'm not too scared to start," I said. (A/N: sex scene interlude *hehe*)  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it," Ben challenged. So I leaned into him and kissed him. It was one of the best kisses ever. I wanted more of him. Involuntarily, my tongue went to pry open his lips…success. I was now exploring his mouth, and he mine. It was almost too much. I couldn't believe it…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Ben's POV~~~~~~~  
  
She forced her tongue into my mouth. I didn't expect that so soon. I never really learned how to kiss like this. Granted, she had been right in saying I had never been with someone before. This feeling I had was absolute heaven though. Then, without warning, she pulled back.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you stop?" I asked.  
  
She grinned and said, "How's that for starting? I didn't expect you to be able to kiss like that, Ben!"  
  
"Me either! I've never gone, uh, farther then that. In fact that's the most I've ever done." I said sheepishly. Why do I have to always sound so stupid in front of her?!  
  
"It's ok, I can teach you."  
  
"This will be the most exciting class ever." Then, we kissed again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours and a couple orgasms later (A/N: sorry to all the perverts, but no description of the actual event. Use your imagination people!):  
  
Rachael and Ben were both worn out. That had been one of the most exciting nights of their lives. They had curled up together in his bed and tried to sleep a little.  
  
At about 5:00 that morning, Ben woke up. He noticed Rachael beside him lying on her front. He started to stroke her bare back gently. She woke up, and noticed him.  
  
"Morning," she said while smiling.  
  
"Morning," he said back.  
  
Then the door burst open and Christian rushed in (again). He looked over at them and all three screamed at the same time.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!!!" screamed Rachael.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Christian.  
  
"THIS TIME YOU DID WALK IN ON SOMETHING!!!" Ben screamed. To make matters worse, Satine had happened to be with Christian and also entered the room.  
  
"RACHAEL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed.  
  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M TRYING TO DO??!!" she screamed back.  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT UNTIL I GET SOME PANTS ON!" Ben bellowed. And Christian and Satine scrambled out the door. Ben and Rachael quickly tried to find their clothes and get them back on.  
  
When they were done, Ben opened the door. Christian and Satine were still there.  
  
"Is it safe yet?" asked Satine.  
  
"Yes," replied Ben. So Christian and Satine came into Ben's room. "So, did you need something Christian?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we do have practice every day and to make sure you are there. You too, Rachael."  
  
"And don't let on anything about this little 'incident' to Harold," said Rachael.  
  
"Well, obviously," said Satine. Then without warning, the two girls cracked up laughing and giggling and started to turn red. Ben and Christian were confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Ben.  
  
"This whole thing!" laughed Rachael.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Christian.  
  
"It's a girl thing, I doubt you'd get it," giggled Satine. Ben and Christian rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
"Well, look at the time!" exclaimed Rachael. "I better go home! Bye everyone." Rachael went to Ben and gave him a big kiss that left him blushing. "Love you," she told him.  
  
"Love you more," he told her and she grinned happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Isn't that sweet? He finally said that he loved her, to her face. Well, what did you think LET ME KNOW ALREADY!!  
  
Let's see—people who have reviewed, here's something special just for you!! Yay!!  
  
Sparkling Diamond Satine — big pants? No not quite. Anyway, you seem to be a faithful reviewer and I thank you. Your own stories are good too. About the "huge talent" part, I find that hilariously funny too, prolly why I put it in! It's all in good fun!  
  
Deisseida – well, the big plans are starting, just so you know, I still have to work up the others. I was hoping someone would really want them to get together, and you did (THANKS!!!)  
  
Stupidbooger() – I probably already said that, but I wanted to be different with spelling (I'm just a freak like that!) But yes I realize most tend to spell it R-A-C-H-E-L instead of with another "A". Oh, well (sighs)  
  
Crystal187 – I am continuing with the writing! Are you continuing with the reading?  
  
I believe that's it. If you review, I'll post your name!! I want some more reviews, they are nice, they are wonderful, they rock, and they keep my story alive. So in other words: not reviewing=death to not only Satine, but also Ben and Rachael! AHHHHH!!! But if you review, you keep them alive and they are eternally grateful to you. Well, at least I am. 


	7. The Evil Duke (and Harold too) Gets In T...

Disclaimer: Yeah, uh huh, well, I own Ben, and Rachael, and the plot, and…wait, I think that's it. I don't own everything else. There.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm glad you liked that line "EVERYBODY OUT UNTIL I GET SOME PANTS ON!" I found it hilariously funny. So, I've been thinking and I realized my first point of the story was to have Ben and Rachael help Christian and Satine get rid of the Duke. But the real Moulin Rouge story hasn't been in this story a lot. I have to try to get it back in so this is the chapter for that. So sorry if it is really bad! Sorry it's a little short!  
  
Last Time: Ben told Rachael he loved her to her face. Christian and Satine had walked in on them a little earlier doing (cough) you know what.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Rachael's POV~~~~~~~  
  
I was ecstatic. Ben said he had loved me! This was a happy day! Well, except for Christian seeing me naked…Ok, think happy thoughts…whew.  
  
I was walking to the Moulin Rouge when I was stopped by someone. It was the Duke. Ugh, he was so disgusting.  
  
"My dear," he said, "Kindly tell me where Satine is."  
  
"Oh, I would Duke, except I don't know where she is!" I lied. His face fell and I heard him swear under his breath.  
  
"Of course you know! You're a can-can dancer! You know everything that happens!" he yelled at me.  
  
"But I told you, I don't have any idea where she is!" With that I ran down the street and entered the Moulin Rouge.  
  
  
  
A little while later during practice, I saw the Duke sitting next to Satine. He had found her when she came back. He saw me in the shadows and gave me a nasty look. I fought the urge to vomit. Poor Satine, having to put up with that…thing.  
  
Then Ben saw me and came to me. He gave me a kiss but I pulled away. Too late. The duke had seen this and suddenly became very interested. Luckily before he could do anything Christian, having seen this, came over to Satine and the duke and began talking to them.  
  
Ben hadn't seen any of this and gave me a confused look. I pointed to the duke and said, "He saw us." Ben look worried.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell Zidler?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and said, "Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Then we shouldn't be seen together."  
  
"I'll come to your place tonight."  
  
He nodded. "Goodbye for now." And he went off somewhere. I noticed that Satine and Christian had gone. The duke threw me another nasty look and headed off towards Harold. Then I remembered that Harold thought Ben was paying me, so it was alright. How could I have forgotten?  
  
Having remembered this, I bounded up to Ben and kissed him. He pulled back. "Rachael! What are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
"It's alright!" I told him. "Harold thinks your paying me, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well in that case…" and Ben grabbed me and gave me quite a passionate kiss. The other girls around us stared. I heard one whisper, "How'd she get so lucky to get that actor? What's she got that the rest of us don't?" I smiled to myself. I gave Ben a promising look and walked away.  
  
"Rachael, dear, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Harold!" Harold led me into his little office area near the stage.  
  
"The actor, Ben, is paying you is he not?"  
  
"Yes, Harold. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't!"  
  
"And you're not in love with him?"  
  
"No, Harold."  
  
"Because he seems to be in love with you."  
  
"Well, that will happen sometimes, Harold. Sometimes, men can't resist your lovely Diamond Dogs!"  
  
Harold smiled, but that smile quickly disappeared. "Have you actually received any money from him?"  
  
"…" I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Because, I haven't gotten any money from you that's from him, which leads me to wonder if he isn't paying you."  
  
"Harold, of course he's paying me! He's just…he doesn't have the money at the moment. He…he needs to get it from the bank."  
  
"Good, because I wont allow you to be with him if he doesn't pay soon. You know you can't fall in love, Rachael," he said in a way that made me believe he knew that I was in love with Ben.  
  
I swallowed hard and said, "I know, Harold," quietly. Harold nodded and left. I stood there for a minute wondering what to do.  
  
  
  
That night, I went to Ben's as planned. He opened the door and when he saw me, his face lit up and he kissed me. I pushed away and walked inside.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"Harold…I, I think he knows something. He knows you haven't paid yet he's beginning to wonder if we aren't in love or something. Ben, I think we might have to end this."  
  
"End it? Rachael what are you talking about? I can just get some money and pay you so Harold doesn't suspect anything…"  
  
"That's the problem, Ben. He does suspect something already. We don't have a choice. We have to end it."  
  
"Rachael, we can'! I love you too much!"  
  
"Ben, I can't do this anymore than you can, but it's for the best! We have to!" I saw that he was about to cry, and so was I. "I'm sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Ben's POV~~~~~~~  
  
She just left me. I can't believe it. All that we've been through…and what about last night!?  
  
How could I have been so stupid? Of course this wasn't going to work out! She's a courtesan! Oh, this is just great. How can I last in the show. I'll have to see her everyday and stand not being able to kiss her anymore…how am I going to survive?!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh no! Rachael broke up with Ben? Will they get back together? (Don't kill me I'm not done yet) What's going to happen??  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
MustangSally – Yes, that part was funny (I'll admit it). So this chapter wasn't really, but something dramatic had to happen… anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Elizabeth – Well, now we know what happened next! I'm assuming most people will kill me for breaking them up, but no fear! If their love is true, they will be back together! (that means if people yell at me, they'll get back together)  
  
Quidam – Everyone thinks that part is funny! I'm so glad I can be funny! Thanks so much for the review! I laugh at them too! Ahahhahaha! I think I'm going insane!  
  
Sparkling Diamond Satine – always a reviewer, and that's cool. I'm not gross enough to include stuff like that and I'm glad no one got mad at me (in other words no really sick pervert read my story). Thanks for another great review!  
  
writinforlife – yes, I read yours and it was good! I'm glad people like my stories 'cause that makes me happy! I'm glad you're hooked (that means more reviews to tell me what you think, eh? Hehe!) Thanks for your excellent review!  
  
Rylie – original characters are fun! You can do whatever with them and they wont seem OOC! I'm glad you like it and I'll make sure to keep posting!  
  
marysa – well drunken girls seemed to fit for a title! I'm trying to think of more great ideas for everyone! Its not easy, but I'm working my butt off all for you all!  
  
Reviews rock! I'm glad you all take a few seconds to let me know what you thought. I come to my computer, see more reviews and I can't wait to start writing again! I just need to think out and finalize some of these ideas I have! I'll make sure to post ASAP! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU! 


	8. Come What May

Disclaimer: Yes, we know already! I own the charters of Ben and Rachael and I was the one that broke them up!  
  
A/N: sorry last chapter was kind of sad. But in this chapter, Ben actually has a say in things! GO BEN! Whoooooo! The Argentinean had a gosh darn long speech about love too… On with the show! (hehe I stole Zidler's line!)  
  
  
  
"Christian? What?" asked Ben. Christian had just come running into Ben's room.  
  
"Satine! She just tried to end it with me, but I sang a song to her explaining I would love her no matter what happened, and she's staying with me! Now I have another part to add in to Spectacular, Spectacular!" explained Christian in warp speed.  
  
"What?" asked Ben. "Satine tried to end it with you?"  
  
"Yes, but now she knows that no matter what I'll love her! Come what may!"  
  
"You sang to her?" Ben wondered if he should tell Christian about him and Rachael. But he didn't have to wonder long.  
  
"So, how are you and Rachael?" asked Christian.  
  
"Oh, uh, well…she, she uh, ended it with me."  
  
"Oh, Ben! I'm terribly sorry! Why?"  
  
"She said Zidler suspected us and that couldn't happen…or something like that."  
  
"You should talk to her! I know she loves you terribly! Satine tells me all the time! She's proud that Rachael finally found someone."  
  
"You're right, Christian, I should talk to her. I will love her forever and I think she needs to know that. I think I'll go right now. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She's probably at her place."  
  
"Ok, bye." And Ben ran out of his room, while Christian chuckled.  
  
  
  
Ben ran nonstop all the way to Rachael's place. He hoped she would be home. Ben knew he couldn't live without her. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as they were together…  
  
He came to her door and pounded furiously on it. Two minutes later, Rachael opened the door dressed in a robe and her hair was wet.  
  
"Ben! What do you want? I was just trying to take a bath!" she said.  
  
"Rachael, do you know what just happened between Christian and Satine?"  
  
"No…but I'm sure you're going to tell me."  
  
"Satine tried to end it with Christian because she was afraid the Duke would find out about them…"  
  
"Well, Satine had a reason to be afraid, doesn't she?"  
  
"So are you saying you don't?"  
  
"NO! It's just, her reason is bigger…"  
  
"Well, Christian sang her a song…"  
  
"Good for him."  
  
"…and told her how much he loved her and that he always would! Come what may!"  
  
"That's very nice, Ben, really, it is. But I don't see why I need to know this."  
  
"Because, Rachael…that's how I feel about you. I'll love you no matter what happens. You may not love me, but I'll still love you and be there for you, no matter what. Like Christian said, come what may!"  
  
"Ben, we're not Christian and Satine. We can't do everything they do. I already explained to you that we can't be together! I have reasons, Ben."  
  
"Rachael.."  
  
"BEN! Please, I'm a courtesan. I'm not made to love. Please, just stop bothering me."  
  
"Rachael…"  
  
"GET OUT!" So, Ben slowly backed up and went out the door. Rachael slammed it hard behind him. She sat down on her bed, and cried.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she didn't listen?"  
  
"SHE DIDN'T LISTEN CHRISTIAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS!?"  
  
"Sorry, your right. It's just…well sometimes there's this thing called unrequited lo…"  
  
"THIS IS NOT UNREQUITED LOVE!" Ben was being irrational. He knew that. Maybe Rachael had loved him once. She said so herself, she's a courtesan, not made to love. She obviously didn't love him anymore. "Maybe things work out all fine and dandy for you and Satine, Christian, but they don't for everyone. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together."  
  
"No," spoke up Toulouse. "You were together once, you will be again. She still loves you, I know it."  
  
"Then why doesn't she show it?" demanded Ben.  
  
Just then, the Argentinean woke up from being unconscious. "She is scared!" Everyone turned to look at him. "She's scared of what might happen. Not only because of her reason with Zidler, but because she's scared this wont work out. She's a courtesan, she's never loved before. She is scared." Everyone was speechless. Then he said, "But it's good that she pushed you away. You should never fall in love with a women who ends herself, it always sells bad!" Then he went unconscious again.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Toulouse cried. "He's delirious! Doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
  
"Life would have been better for her and for me if we had just never met. I shouldn't have forced you to take me to the Moulin Rouge, Toulouse," said Ben.  
  
"Ben, if you were meant to be, you would have met her anyway," said Christian. "Maybe not at the Moulin Rouge, but maybe walking down the street. Maybe she is scared of what would happen. Just give her some time."  
  
"She told me to stop bothering her, Christian." Christian and Toulouse were silent. They didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachael sat up. How long had she been crying? What time was it? She heard a knock on her door. "Please don't be Ben," she thought. She opened the door, only to find, "Satine?"  
  
"Rachael, I…have you been crying?"  
  
"Well…I, uh…"  
  
"Rachael, what's wrong?"  
  
"Satine, it's nothing, really."  
  
"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing to me."  
  
"I'm ok, really."  
  
"Alright, I just wanted to let you know, we have a new scene to practice on. Christian wants us all ready in one hour."  
  
"What's the new scene?"  
  
"It's a song," Satine smiled shyly, "Christian wrote it for me, to tell me he would always love me..."  
  
"Come what may?" asked Rachael. Satine nodded and Rachael sighed.  
  
"How did you know?" Satine asked.  
  
"Ben told me."  
  
"Oh. Well, get ready! I'll see you down there!"  
  
"Ok! Bye Satine!" Satine left and Rachael picked out a dress to wear. It was easy to take off since they practiced in their under things to get used to the dances with the corsets on. Rachael was usually happy to go to rehearsal because Ben would be there. Now, he was the reason she dreaded going. She knew she shouldn't have broken up with him, but she did have reasons. Although she did still love him and missed him like crazy. "He probably doesn't even want me back anymore…" Rachael sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright," said Christian, "I need some of you on that side of the stage and all the rest on this side!"  
  
The dancers moved accordingly. They had been at practice for a few hours, and Christian, Satine, and the Argentinean had been over the new song a couple times. Now, they were practicing with the background vocals and dancers.  
  
Rachael had noticed Ben sneaking glances at her. She was wondering about this, but he was just probably missing her. She felt so bad about letting him go like that, but she had to.  
  
"Alright," continued Christian, "let's start where we left off last time. Ready?"  
  
They began singing the song. It was beautiful. Rachael had to admit, Christian was a genius at this. While singing, she suddenly realized the meaning of the song and almost cried. Christian noticed this, of course and stopped rehearsal for a second.  
  
"Rachael, are you ok?" he asked her. Immediately, everyone looked at her.  
  
"I…I'm fine, I just…can I take a break for a minute?" she said. Christian nodded and Rachael walked out of the room, into a side hallway. Christian continued with the rehearsal.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, that's all for now. Sorry I took so long to update! At least I did, right! Anyway, have some thanks!:  
  
  
  
BballingQt153 – Thanks so much! That is a very funny line, and I can't even believe I thought of it! Thank you for the review!  
  
WeasleyGirl – Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get back together! I'm sorry I had to break them up to… Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Sarah – Thanks so much! I just need to figure out what's going to happen next now…  
  
Sparkling Diamond Satine – Ok, I'll continue, and it is like watching them double, sorry I had to do it! Thanks for another review!  
  
Elizabeth – I wonder why too. I mean, something's just never cooperate, you know? Anyway, thanks for the review  
  
  
  
Ok, well that's it, and again, so sorry I took so long, it's just I couldn't think of what to say! Well, until next chapter! I'm out! 


	9. El Tango De Roxanne

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, don't worry.  
  
A/N: I'm finally back!!!!!!!! After so long! I'm back in action, ready to write! Yay for me! So let's see, where were we? Oh yes…  
  
  
  
Rachael walked out of the room, into a side hallway. She heard Christian continue with the rehearsal. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, Ben had been trying to tell her that he would always love her, no matter what. Come what may. Why hadn't she listened? Rachael mentally smacked herself.  
  
She leaned against the wall and slid down. For the second time that day, she began to cry. How terrible things were going…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben walked around the room after rehearsal. It was filled with all the extra dancers and musicians. Rachael hadn't come back from when she left yet. Of course, there were more important things to worry about right now than some girl who didn't love him.  
  
Satine had gone with the Duke. She was going to sleep with him so the play could go on. Christian looked as though he was in absolute hell. Ben had tried cheering him up, but it was no use. He just sat there, looking extremely worried.  
  
Ben noticed a door opening to the side room, and out stepped Rachael. She looked around and noticed everyone seemed really glum. She noticed Ben and began to walk over to him. As she got closer, he noticed her eyes were red and a little puffy. Like she had been crying. About what?  
  
"What's happened?" she asked him.  
  
"Satine left to go sleep with the duke."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
I sighed and explained everything she had missed. When I mentioned not being able to cheer Christian up, she looked over at him. She looked like she hurt for him. Then her expression immediately turned to disgust. I looked over and saw why.  
  
Nini had just sat herself on Christian's lap. "Don't worry Shakespeare! You'll get your ending. Once the duke gets his end…ing." Christian glared and shoved her off him. There was an immediate uproar, quickly suppressed when the Argentinean stood up and shouted, "Never fall in love with a girl who sells herself. It always ends BAD!" Well, at least he got it right this time, thought Ben. He heard Rachael gasp.  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna do the same thing as I did with the Elephant Love Melody, 'cause I'm sure you know who sings!)  
  
The Argentinean stood up. He walked around to the dance floor and began to speak. "We have a dance. In the brothels of Buenos Aires. That tells the story of the prostitute," at this, at spotlight shone on Nini, and the men laughed and whistled. She laughed at them and joined the Argentinean on the floor. He continued, "and the man, who falls in love with her… First there is desire, then passion, then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, betrayal...! When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy, will drive you...mad!"  
  
Then he began to sing, and the men got up and danced with Nini. He sang, "Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light...Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne. You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne. You don't have to sell you body to the night!"  
  
At this, Christian stood up and walked around too while singing, "His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand!"  
  
Roxanne!  
  
  
  
Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't hide. You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me...And please, believe me when I say, I love you...  
  
  
  
They paused for a moment and Christian was looking outside, towards the Gothic Tower, towards Satine. He went out. Ben looked around to Rachael, and saw her rushing to another doorway. He quickly ran after her. The singing continued behind him.  
  
  
  
Roxanne!  
  
  
  
Why does my heart cry  
  
  
  
You don't have to put on that red light  
  
  
  
Feelings I can't hide  
  
  
  
You don't have to put on that dress tonight  
  
  
  
Roxanne  
  
  
  
Why does my heart cry  
  
  
  
You don't have to put on that red light  
  
  
  
Feelings I can't hide  
  
  
  
Roxanne  
  
  
  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
  
  
  
Roxanne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachael stopped, out of breath. She had been running from the Moulin Rouge. Nowhere special, just somewhere. She noted mentally that it probably wasn't a good idea to go running around Bohemian Paris, at night, in just her under things.  
  
She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She had run because she was afraid. Afraid of the Argentineans song. She was afraid that Ben would think he was correct in saying not to fall in love with a women who sells herself. Exactly what Rachael is. But the truth of the matter is, Rachael wanted Ben back. Desperately.  
  
She looked around and noticed she had happened to run right over to Ben's building. This was really odd. She felt she really needed to talk to him, so she decided to go in and wait for him to get home. She got up to his door and surprisingly found it unlocked. She opened the door and went in.  
  
Rachael noticed it was still a mess. She was bored so she decided to clean up a bit for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, while she was working, Ben was running around on the streets trying to find her. Horrific thoughts kept running through his mind. A young, gorgeous girl, alone on the streets of Paris, at night… With another groan, he also remembered that she was only wearing her under things! Anything, or anyone, could have happened to her!  
  
Even thought he was dead tired, he kept running. And running. He made a full circle around the Moulin Rouge. As he got back by his building, he collapsed against the wall. He was too tired to continue. Ben figured that he would never find her tonight and decided to go up to his room to await news from Christian about Satine.  
  
It took him awhile to climb the many stairs, but at last, panting uncontrollably, he made it to his door. He opened it and was greeted with a most pleasing site that helped him forget his tiredness.  
  
There before him, was the girl he had been running around the streets looking for. She was still in her corset and was apparently cleaning up his room for him. She looked quite sexy.  
  
"Ben!" she exclaimed. "About time you finally got here!"  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Cleaning up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"No, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to you." She paused while he looked at her. Then she bent down and rummaged behind some clothing. She came back up with a bottle in her hands. "Look what I found!" she said. Ben looked closer and noticed a bottle of Absinthe. "This is the one I gave Christian to give to you!"  
  
"Oh, well, he did give it to me. I just forgot it was there otherwise, it would defiantly be gone by now."  
  
Rachael giggled at him. How he loved her giggle… "You want some?" she was asking him.  
  
"Yes, now soon! Hurry up!"  
  
"Gees, calm down, Ben!" Ben shrugged as Rachael found a glass and poured some absinthe into it. She offered it to him, but he walked closer to her and grabbed the bottle out of her hands, and left her with the glass. He hurriedly took a drink. He needed freedom. He could barely stand being this close to Rachael while she was dressed like this.  
  
While drinking, he noticed she had moved closer to him and was peering at him closely. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Ben stopped drinking and answered, "Of course." Then he took another drink.  
  
"Its just that, you seem to be drinking an awful lot. You remember what happened to me when I did that?"  
  
"I don't care," Ben said, and immediately took more sips.  
  
After a minute thought, Rachael walked all the way up to him and tried to grab the bottle out of his hands.  
  
"Rachael! What are you doing?!"  
  
"You've had enough! Ben, you need to stop!" Ben knew she was right. The effects of the absinthe were already beginning to take a hold of him.  
  
"Good morning, Rachael!" he was saying giddily. "you look absolutely stunning tonight!"  
  
"Ben?" He didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, he had a sudden need to have her. "Ben?" she said again. He didn't respond. He grabbed her around the middle, brought her to him, and kissed her. Then, without breaking the kiss, he carried her to his bed, tripping along the way. Both of them spilled on the floor. Ben immediately fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Pretty good for not updating for a month, huh? Anyway, we'll continue this next time, hopefully it will be soon!  
  
dumbass – So sorry it took me a long time to update! I'll try harder to get chapters up sooner!  
  
MustangSally – That's so hilarious! I'm surprised at my genius to come up with that hilariously funny line!  
  
Elizabeth – Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me. And again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long!  
  
Ok, that's it. I know what's going to happen next, so maybe chapter 10 will be out soon! Hope!! 


End file.
